User blog:Spinno/The Chronicles of Dinosaur King: Volume 1: Chapter 7
A few weeks later, Max had to go to summer school. Rex decided to go to the D-Lab and volunteer there and Rod kept an eye out for the Spectral Space Pirates. Time passed and the expectations of the villains returning grew old. Then, one day, the Spectral Trio (Gavro, Foolscap, Sheer) came to the D-Lab with 10 Gel Jarks. Rod alerted Rex and transformed Terry. Terry roared. "No problem. Ampelosaurus, Drown!!!", Foolscap said as his dinosaur appeared. "Daspletosaurus, Blaze!!", Gavro said. A Daspletosaurus appeared. "Sauropelta, ram!!!", Sheer said as her dino showed up. "Alpha Slash!!! Spinosaurus, Gush Out!!", Rod said. Spiny appeared. Rex came outside. "Dino Slash!! Carnotaurus, Roar!! Velociraptors, slice!!", Rex said. The four dinos roared and charged. Spiny took on Daspletosaurus, Terry took on Sauropelta, Ace took on Ampelosaurus and the Velociraptors took care of the Gel Jarks. Meanwhile, Max was at school. He heard his DinoHolder beep and was dismissed early. He ran to meet up with his friends, but got tired quickly. He slashed Chomp and rode on his back, hoping it was not too late. When he got to the battle field, he was a bit late. Terry kept trying to turn Sauropelta onto its back by kicking and pushing. It damaged the Sauropelta, but not as much if he had been attacking its stomach. Spiny was doing better. He kept charging and hitting Daspletosaurus with perfect aim and blocked every attack it tried to throw at him, but Daspletosaurus started to get smarter and blocked all of Spiny's attacks and even knocked Spiny down a few times. Ace and Ampelosaurus kept butting heads and missing each other. Max sent Chomp and Dicey to the battle field. "All right!!! Thunder Driver on Sauropelta", Max said. Dicey roared and rammed lightning into the Sauropelta. "Lightning Strike on the Daspletosaurus", Max said. Chomp gathered lightning and shot it at the Daspletosaurus. "Now Lightning Spear on the Ampelosaurus", Max said. Chomp shocked the Ampelosaurus. "Not so fast! Aqua Vortex!!!", Foolscap said. The water crushed Ace and Chomp. "Fire Bomb", Gavro said. Daspletosaurus pounded Spiny. "Mole Attack", Sheer said. The underground attack hit Terry and Dicey. Suddenly, the Velociraptors came to the rescue. They defeated the Gel Jarks and were ready to help. "Ok, Razor Wind!!", Rex said. The three dinosaurs slashed each of the three dinosaurs. "NNNOOO!!!! Use your moves, now", the pirates said, using their moves once more. "Uh,uh!! Critical Block!!", Rex said. The Trio of raptors blocked the attacks. "Yeah, Electric Charge!!!", Max said. "And Ninja Attack!!", Rex said. The two moves combined and sent the Ampelosaurus back to a card which they retrieved. "Shock Wave and Volcano Burst!!!!", Rod said. Those two moves combined and hit the Daspletosaurus back to its card. "Now, Final Fury!!!", Rex said. The Velociraptors gave it their all and slammed the Sauropelta back to the card. The boys cheered and picked up the cards. "It doesn't matter now. Our boss is here now", Foolscap announced as the ship, out of its house disguise and in its real form, a black form with spikes, wires and transmitters coming out of it, hovered over the D-Lab. "Meet our boss, Goma", Foolscap sneered as the door opened. Category:Blog posts